Youtube Drabbles FTW
by EmmaSwanCaptainHook
Summary: Just Some funny what-ifs Youtube Drabbles, including best youtubers X3 (rated T Cause i said saftey first..)
1. Chapter 1: All by myself (Jacksepticeye)

A/n: Hey guys! Im such a big fan of Jacksepticeye Now! XD I mean Im like so obsessed. Im sorry about big hero 6, But I get out of fandoms a lot. I Think for now I should create one shots just in case I abandon a story. Im not ditching my current stories. Ill get back to them, when I am addicted again. Sorry guys! Keep on meowing and enjoy this one shot.

Fanfiction

Drabbles

Title: All by myself.

Summary drabble #1: What If Jacksepticeye Never became a youtuber. His real name would be there and normal style life, but his jack name would be in the dust, and he wouldn't be famous. What if he was bullied and cast out for his life. When getting free tickets, to pax prime, he accepts the offer to see markiplier and pewdiepie and friends. When he goes to pax prime, will he get noticed? Or left for dead.

Sean Sat out in the pouring rain. It kept pouring and pouring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. He placed in the key and turned it into the key hole, only to get a stiff result. "Oh, wrong set of keys." He Muttered, and sat on the porch set. He had just come home from Janitor work in the school system. He never wanted that job. He once tried out for YouTube, but no one seamed to like his videos or cared. He was a loser. He sighed, and pulled out a paperclip from his pocket, that he found from sweeping the hallway. Thank god for teenagers. He sighed and turned it into the key hole, making a click sound to the lock, to signify that it was open. He turned the door handle and went in. He went to the kitchen, and grabbed a cookie. He walked onto the kitchen table, sat down, and took a bite of the cookie, resting his arms on the black table ahead. "Why Life!" He said to no one specified. He shifted his position and took a huge chunk of the cookie. After he was done, he swept up the crumbs, and slowly marched upstairs. He clasped on his bed sighing. Why didn't life give him a break? He decided to listen to the radio as he turned the on button, from off and turned a little knob to raise the volume.

Jack's p.o.v

"Hey top of the day to all you lad and lassies out there! Your listening to Sam's Wacky eyed station in the afternoon!" He paused. "We are giving out free tickets, backstage and vip and front row seats, to see Markiplier and friends." I sat up. Those were my biggest hero's. Ever since I watched them, I wanted to be like them. Without hesitation I picked up the phone. "The number is ***-***-****." The radio announcer spoke. I dialled it in. "Hello, your on the Air, with Sam!" The announcer voice came through the phone and radio. "Hi my name is Sean McLoughlin, I Want to be at pax prime. **"** I said in an almost squeal. "Congratz! You win them!" He said shouting in the phone. "All you half to do is tell us, why you deserve them." I took a deep breath. "Ever since I started YouTube, in 2007, Ive watched videos. I got bullied as a kid, Wanted to be shut out and left alone And YouTube was there, as it helped me get through life. When I saw Mark's and Pewds Channel, I was not alone. I could look up to someone and try to take from them. Of course, I have tried to start a game channel, but no one liked me." I stopped talking and The Radio announcer started chatting again, in a very sad tone "I am sorry to hear that." He then spoke cheerful again. "I hope you enjoy this ticket." "I will I added." The Next day I went to the Convention. I tried to wave during the panel to the youtubers, but they all ignored me, looking out onto the rest of the adoring fans. When the end of the panel came, I jumped up and went backstage. The YouTuber's glanced at me and smiled, shaking my hand. I was giddy. "You know, you look so professional to be a YouTuber." Mark said out loud. They all nodded in agreement. "I tried. No one liked my videos." Mark opened his phone. "What's your channel?" He replied, typing letters In his phone. "J-Jack. JackSepticEye." I stuttered. He pulled it up, and clicked on my happy wheels video. "Top of the morning to you laddies!" I spoke excited. "My name is JackSepticeye, and welcome to.." I paused and looked up to the ceiling and through my hands in the air. "Haaaappppy wheeeeellls!" I screamed. All the YouTuber's Applauded. "Great into!" They patted me on the back. The kept watching until The video reached the end. The all hit subscribe on their separate phones and tweeted my video. Soon the video had reached 1,000,000 views, in 3 hours. But I was to unfocused to care. Myself, Mark and my new friends, Were eating happily, talking about there lives. I never had to be a janitor again.


	2. Drabble Chapter 2: Lost in the dark

Lost in the dark

It was dark. I couldn't see any lights, or any bright substance. I Tried to adjust my eyes to anything. I just couldn't see. Who was I? I couldn't Quiet remember. The only thing I could remember was Septiceyes, But I had no idea what that meant. I couldn't move my legs. They were glued to the floor. I tried desperately to move, But ended up falling on my face. I must have many Scratches on my face after. "Good morning, Septiceye." A voice cheered out. Why did that voice seam familiar? I Stared into darkness. "No hello? Not even a Irish welcome?" He chuckled. So I was Irish? "Whoever You are.. Can you tell me why you hate me?" I spoke out loud. "We used to be buddies." He said with no expression. "Then you had to ruin it." He sighed. "I didn't Ruin anything!" I cried out. He laughed in the silence. "How did you know? You don't Remember anything!" His voice dripped into silence. Crying could be heard in a distance. "Can't you atleast tell me my name?" I begged. "Another time." His voice was plain. I started feeling weird. My body glowed. "What are you doing to me?" I cried out as my body glowed brighter. "Just making you septic." The voice chuckled darker. "Please." I could feel myself getting stronger and out of control. "Don't Worry, Septic. Your safe." Then the voice disappeared. The Darker got brighter and brighter, until it was filled with green glowing light. Then I crashed into the floor. "Hey!" Shouted the voice. "W-what?" I asked in a muffled voice half awake. "Wake up! Jack! Your dreaming!" I woke up to a person standing there screaming. My memories flooded back. I fell asleep. "Mark!" I cried to him. That's it! That was the voice? My own best friend? I forgot about it quickly, got up and went outside. Everything was safe.


End file.
